wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Isharkic Peoples
The Isharkic peoples were the early bone people, also known as Uruk-sha (Oo Roook Shah) and lived in leafy foresty habitats in the early stone age / bronze and Iron age (Iron I though also into Iron II) and were a mainly vegan people who ate a mixture of spinach, berries, fruit and nuts and other grasses. (Eye-shar-ric) They also were a stoner culture and smoked herbs, grasses and stems and weeds. They were called the Leaf people, and made things like early fish hooks and line, tents and tarped houses, kilns and other fire side pits. They were artists and painted or drew cave paintings, painted themselves and their hair sometimes. They wore jeweled necklaces made from gems, and fishing lines and sometimes feathers. They were a tribe as well as nomadic and roamed about the area they lived in (Gaul/ia?) They worked with Iron metallurgy at a later date (787 BC) and were expert craftsman of small dirks and blades and even helmets and it was not uncommon for women to be in the war games. This tribe may have lead to the following peoples: * Iionic/IIonia * Cappadoccian (Lost tribes) * Cappadovvian (clean monks) * Karvathian (Early Strejos or Strigoi) * Etruscani (Lasa, Mede, (Maidres), Aldebrac, Shirian * Some Devisovvan (the white people) * Bone People * Strigoi * Stregoni * Strejos * Romani (Not gypsy) * Spartans Their more ancient counterparts include * Star Triskas or star people, people who communed with the stars and were healers of their people. * Naga * The serpent people (Naga/Nagi) * White Drow (Ihkhoric) ~ not unlike the language of the Forgotten Realms D&D Tribe (as some of us recognize the language script and never had played the game) Iokharic Wikia FR (D&D RPG) https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Iokharic Iokharic Wikia on Fandom Is a reference link to the image of the Draconic Language based on symbols. They say RPG came out of legends some where and as theory goes I include it here for research purposes. However, I do not believe in the wikia the way it is written about their Iokharic time line and I believe or I theorize the correct spelling is the Isharkic, or Isokharic. Kharic denotes priesthood to me in the ancient ways, and Iso means "Spirit" as in "Wind" but as a term, they have no God or Deity, other than wind itself. I am not sure this could have lasted long. "IO" to me means "dirt" and kharic priesthood, which would link them to worship things that come out of the dirt the ancient past like relics or gems or things which some early people used as money. I remember when the script was used to mean place names like "Teacher", "Healer", "Doctor", "Medicines", "Food/Drink", "Tavern", and "Marriage Area", I will look at the script and will have to piece together the symbols used for which is listed above and post it here at a later date. Language and Script Meanings I wanted to do this in two parts, one image this evening and the rest at an extended period. A. T. Healer B. R. Teacher C. B. Marriage Area D. G. Historian E. H. Mortivan (sorta like a mortican) F. L Reaper/Transcender (notice it looks like a scythe) G. 3. Medicines (notice how healer and medicines look similar the line over medicines indicate a healer gives medicines.) H. 2. Academia or Study (Field study) like Bacademic I. O. Gardens or Garden (where the veggies live) --- I will try and finish up the script meanings soon. This article will be expanded at a later date. Category:Wraitl Beliefs & Traditions Category:Symbols of the Wraitl Traditions Category:Leaf people Category:Genetics & DNA Types Category:HetrieSalian Category:Isharkic peoples Category:Tribes and Clans Category:Ancient Paganism & Shamanism Category:Gaula Category:Ancient Gaul Category:Mesopatamia Category:Mesepatamia Category:Languages, Symbols and Script Languages